


Trick or Treat

by SordidDetailsFollowing



Series: Spideypool One Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: All the cuteness, Dom!Peter, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinky, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Peter POV, Peter experiments, Sexy Time, Smut, Sub!Wade, weapon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidDetailsFollowing/pseuds/SordidDetailsFollowing
Summary: Peter wants to surprise Wade on Halloween. It doesn't turn out quite how he expected...





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful readers!
> 
> Surprise! Here's a one shot that I just couldn't stop myself from writing (even though I really _really_ should be doing school work instead).
> 
> I love Halloween, and now so do Peter and Wade. Please enjoy this delightful little candy corn piece of fluff and smut.
> 
> xoxo  
> Sordid Details Following

Peter had thought a lot about this. And although he still wasn’t sure it was a good idea, it looked like he was going to do it anyway. So he called upon his Spidey bravery, steeled his nerves, took a deep breath, mentally prepared himself for the unknown horrors he might encounter inside, and…

Pushed the door open to step inside the costume shop, a small bell ringing cheerily above his head to announce his entrance to any poor unfortunate souls who might already be inside.

Yes, Peter was here to buy a Halloween costume. And yes, he was buying a costume with the express purpose of pleasing his boyfriend, Wade Wilson (otherwise known as Deadpool, obviously). 

And so it was with this in mind that Peter crept into the dimly-lit store feeling as if he were entering a particularly explicit sex toy shop rather than a popular costume retailer in the middle of Midtown New York. He glanced around furtively, clutching the straps of his backpack tighter as he scanned the room for anyone who might know him. The only other people in sight were a bored looking teenager with a nose ring at the check-out counter and a harried looking man with two young girls looking at the princess costumes. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and walked quickly into the store, retreating between aisles of heavy fabric that smelled of dust and cheap acrylic materials. It was three o’clock on a Monday afternoon, about a week before Halloween, so it was no surprise that the store was lacking in patrons. And that suited Peter just fine. He glanced around himself and, seeing only slutty nurse’s outfits, slutty maid’s outfits, slutty cheerleader outfits, slutty policeman outfits (what the fuck?) and so on and so forth, Peter made a face and moved along to a different section. He had no doubt that Wade would greatly appreciate any one of those ‘slutty’ costumes on his precious Spidey, but Peter had to draw the line somewhere (although these days, where exactly that line should go was getting fuzzier and fuzzier).

He finally found what he was looking for and started flipping through hangers with a resigned sigh. He’d looked at some options online, but he was reluctant to order something without being able to try it on first. What if it didn’t fit him right? What if it looked stupid? What if it was so mortifyingly embarrassing that he wouldn’t be able to go through with it? Better to try things on now and avoid disaster later, even if he did have to leave work early and lie to his boyfriend and get yelled at by his boss. (J. Jonah Jameson had already threatened to fire Peter three times this week, and it was only Monday. He figured he couldn’t make it any worse by slipping out a couple of hours early.)

Peter started piling costumes into his arms, picking up anything that might be a remote possibility. He only wanted to make one trip to the dressing rooms, to limit any potential humiliation as much as he possibly could. No way was he going to be walking in and out twenty times to pick new outfits like he was trying on prom dresses (another thing that he was sure Wade would not object to him wearing). Nope, this would be one time, in and out, quick and easy, like pulling off a band-aid.

He made a beeline for the dressing rooms, only to find them locked. With a groan of frustration, he made his way back to the front of the store and hovered nervously near the corner of the check-out counter, trying to attract the employee’s attention without actually attracting any attention to himself. After a few seconds, he was forced to clear his throat and ask a very polite, faintly apologetic, “Excuse me?”

The androgynous teen looked up at Peter with black-lined eyes as if Peter were interrupting something very important. “Yeah?” They drawled, making an annoyed face as if Peter were remiss for not having said exactly what he needed right off the bat.

Peter sighed and gestured vaguely with his overflowing armful of costumes. “Could I, uh, get a dressing room?”

The employee rolled their eyes and grabbed a key out from under the counter. They hopped off the stool they’d been perched on and silently started winding through the aisles towards the dressing rooms, leaving Peter to follow awkwardly behind, trying not to knock anything off of the racks as he passed by. They stopped at a corner room and the teenager wordlessly unlocked the door for Peter, then left without a backward glance.

“Thanks!” Peter called out half-heartedly, ducking inside the little stall and thanking his lucky stars that they hadn’t asked him to leave his backpack up front; his Spider-Man costume and camera were both inside.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He muttered to himself as he dumped the pile of costumes on the chair inside and slung his backpack off to be placed in the corner. To be fair, he’d done a lot of things that he never would have thought he would since he started seeing Deadpool, and this was definitely not the strangest, so he really shouldn’t be complaining. 

He started with the Spider-Man costume, to ease himself into this whole thing and because he was curious. It didn’t look nearly as good as the real one, and he knew Wade would agree. The fabric was thinner and looser, not quite hugging his body in all the right ways. And the colors were off slightly; the red a little too dull and the blue a little too bright. The mask was atrocious; he could hardly see out of the eye patches. But hey, they tried and Peter would give them props for that. 

Before he moved on to the serious options, he tried on an Iron Man costume. It looked pretty good, in Peter’s humble opinion. And (not that he’d ever tell Wade this, because it would definitely lead to a tantrum and quite possibly a killing spree) Peter had always found Tony to be quite attractive in his Iron Man suit. This was a cheap plastic copy, but the effect still worked. Peter took it off and set it aside with a small sigh, knowing that if he showed up wearing this, he’d be just as likely to accidentally get shot by Deadpool instead of fucked.

Next was Thor, because Peter knew that Wade had a bit of a crush on the Asgardian god. It fit alright, but Peter wasn’t nearly as bulky as Thor and he just didn’t think it looked right without those straining arm muscles. Wade would probably agree. (Although, come to think of it, _Wade_ would look quite nice in a Thor costume…) He stripped that off and went for the next one.

He looked pretty good in the Captain America costume, he had to admit. Even if the shield was plastic and a little too small, everything else was spot on. He twisted and turned in front of the mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of his own ass. Wade had said many times (many, many times) that Peter’s ass was the best in the world, but he _also_ talked an awful lot about Captain America’s ass. Peter hoped that his would not disappoint. He could just imagine how much Wade would enjoy ripping this cheap fabric apart in order to get to it… And all of a sudden, Peter felt a bit too dirty. Steve was so _wholesome_. How would Spider-Man ever be able to look him in the eye again after this? Nope. Sorry, Wade, the Captain’s out.

He felt a little more comfortable pulling on the Black Widow costume. Natasha could be downright scary sometimes, but she was already well aware that Wade thought she was “the second hottest arachnid babe in the world” (seeing as Deadpool felt the need to tell her _every_ time they were in the same room together). And she seemed cool, with, you know, sexuality and stuff. She _probably_ wouldn’t kill Peter if she found out about this. The costume was a little plain, though. And Peter definitely didn’t have the same… assets, as Natasha did to fill out the outfit in the right ways.

He tried for Wolverine, but he knew as soon as he glanced in the mirror that it wouldn’t work. His slim frame and “Bambi eyes,” as Wade liked to call them, completely ruined the look. Not to mention the fact that Logan probably _would_ kill Peter if he found out about this.

Peter was running out of options with only two costumes left to try on, and he’d saved the most promiscuous ones for last. He gritted his teeth and went for the Black Cat costume. He knew Wade would like all the tight black latex, but once again Peter was missing the necessary assets to complete the look. And this outfit came with a cat tail and ears, which, on top of being inaccurate, was just downright embarrassing. Especially since Peter knew that Wade had a long-time desire to engage in pet play, and he often told Peter that he’d make the cutest “Spidey-kitty” ever. Peter’s response to such comments was usually a lecture on how cross-species genetic splicing would never work between an arachnid and a mammal, which he made not so much because he thought Wade needed to know how scientifically impossible it was, but more so to make the topic of discussion so boring that Wade moved on to other things. Peter might give it a try one day… But not dressed up as Black Cat.

Last was some character called “Harley Quinn” that Peter had never heard of in real life, but Wade prattled on about her enough that he figured she might be a hit. He stared at the costume pieces incredulously for a few moments before forcing himself to try it on. One look at the tight crop top, cutting off high above the flat planes of his abs, the tiny and _very_ tight multicolored shorts, fishnet tights, and the wig, and Peter was blushing so hard his chest started to turn pink. He had no doubt that Wade would like this. Probably a lot. A whole lot. But Peter wasn’t sure he could carry out his plan dressed in this get-up. He might die of embarrassment before he got to the door.

Peter stripped down again with a heavy sigh and put on his civilian clothes. This trip had not been as successful as he’d hoped. He’d just have to go with plan B and order something online, after all. He slipped out of the dressing room and made his way back to the front of the store. Because he felt bad about wasting the cashier’s time (and that’s the only reason, honest), Peter picked up a pair of plain black cat ears and threw them on the counter, trying hard not to blush as he pulled out a few dollars in cash and paid for the item.

He still had about an hour before he was usually done with work, so he went to a coffee shop, bought an overpriced cup of hot apple cider, and sat in a corner to search the internet for a suitable costume. It took him almost half an hour of fruitlessly skimming through options on Amazon before an idea occurred to him. He wasn’t sure how successful it would be, but once he’d thought about it, he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

He searched around online a bit more before he found a suitable version of the costume. It was a little on the expensive side (more than a little, really), but Peter thought it might be worth it. So with a nervous little breath, Peter ordered it in the right size and even paid for expedited shipping so he could be sure it would arrive in time for Halloween. He had it sent to himself at the Daily Bugle, because even if he got yelled at for having his mail sent to the office, it would be better than Wade finding the unopened package waiting at their apartment. Wade still didn’t exactly understand the meaning of the word “privacy,” and most of the time Peter didn’t mind, but he didn’t want the surprise to be ruined.

He deleted his browser history, closed his laptop with a smile, and texted Wade that he was headed home. 

The costume arrived three days later, and when Peter tried it on in the bathroom at work (after locking the door, because he’d learning _something_ from all the times he had to change into his Spidey suit in inconvenient places), he was quite happy with it.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was finally Halloween. 

Peter and Wade had made plans to stay at home and watch The Labyrinth, The Nightmare Before Christmas (both Peter’s choices), Saw IV, and The Human Centipede (Wade’s choices, obviously). Peter hoped that Wade wouldn’t be too disappointed when Peter hijacked their plans for a quiet evening. He didn’t _think_ his boyfriend would mind, but Wade did whine a lot when Peter faked a call from the Avengers tower for an emergency meeting. Deadpool hadn’t been allowed in the building since he hacked into JARVIS last month and plastered a crudely photo-shopped image of Tony’s face on a giant dick over every screen in the building. It had taken more than an hour to restore the proper operating system to the computers and make the picture disappear. Some of the Avengers had found it funny, but Tony had not been amused. So Wade would have to wait at home while Peter swung over to see what was up. 

Peter suited up and swung all the way to the tower, in case Wade had decided to follow him. He did that sometimes. Peter didn’t mind; he just hoped that it was usually out of protectiveness and a desire to be close to Spidey rather than the insecurity and fear that sometimes made Wade behave in less than trusting ways. 

He didn’t go in, not wanting to get wrapped up in conversation with anyone who might be hanging around in the common room. Instead, he slipped in a window, crept around to the other side of the building, initiated stealth mode on his suit, and crawled out into the night again. He took an indirect route home, looping back a few times to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He felt silly for taking all of these precautions, but he _really_ wanted to surprise Wade.

When he made it back to their apartment building, he crawled down the wall and peeked discreetly into the bedroom window, then the living room window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Wade, in his Deadpool suit (so he had followed Peter, at least for a little while), lounging on the couch cleaning one of his guns.

Peter dropped into the alley below and found the bag that he’d webbed to the wall behind a dumpster a couple of days before. He quickly and quietly pulled out what he needed, glancing around to make sure he was alone before stripping out of his Spider-Man suit and pulling on the costume. It had been a while since he’d changed in an alley, and it was more thrilling than he remembered. Now he just got dressed in his own apartment each night, no reason to hide, and left out the window like a normal person going to work. He stuffed his Spidey costume in the bag and webbed it up behind the dumpster again, reasonably sure that no one else would find it (or be able to get it out of his webbing) before he came back for it later. 

He looked himself over, adjusted some of the accessories, and headed for the front of the building with a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. He really hoped this would work out. It was possible that Wade might not like it… But Peter thought he would. Nothing to do but go ahead with it and see how Wade reacted, he supposed.

He let himself in and headed for the elevator, ignoring the curious glances he received from a couple of people passing through the lobby. It was Halloween, after all, so no one was going to give someone in a costume much thought (not that they usually did in New York any other time of the year). He chewed on his lip anxiously as the elevator moved slowly to their floor, and took another deep breath as he stepped out into the hallway. Here goes nothing. He walked down to their door, raised his gloved hand and knocked loudly.

There was no response. No sound at all from inside the apartment. Peter frowned and, after a few long seconds, knocked again. That seemed to break the spell, and Peter could hear Wade moving loudly around inside as he yelled out, “Go away! No one’s home!” Peter smirked, his super hearing allowing him to catch snippets of Wade muttering to himself about those ‘damn kids’ and their ‘stupid fucking candy obsession.’

Of course Wade wouldn’t know who was at the door. Peter usually came in through the window, after all. And that was the whole point, for Wade to be surprised. So Peter knocked again. He heard Wade growling now, something about ‘last straws’ and ‘teach the kids a lesson.’ He seemed to be arguing with himself about whether Peter would care if he shot a child, and Peter smiled when Wade seemed to settle on just scaring the living daylights out of whoever was knocking if they tried it one more time. Peter knocked again, of course.

“That’s it.” He heard from inside the apartment, and heavy footsteps approached the door. Peter took a half step backwards, his hands falling nervously to his sides, and felt his heart starting to pound as all of Wade’s possible reactions ran through his mind. 

It was a good thing he could dodge bullets.

“I don’t have any fucking candy, you obnoxious little shits,” Wade was yelling as he wrenched the door open with gusto, “Go the fuck home and watch It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown before you get your little behinds in trou… ble…” Wade trailed off as he caught sight of Peter. He was pointing a gun, after all, but Peter recognized it as one that he always used rubber bullets in. His mask was rolled up over his mouth, something he’d started doing a lot more in the suit since he and Peter moved in together; so often, in fact, that he sometimes forgot it was rolled up at all and went out like that, mouth and chin bared without the usual crippling self-consciousness. 

Peter grinned at the sight, and suddenly felt completely at ease. This was Wade. His Wade. He knew what Wade liked, and how to give it to him. 

He planted one hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side, watching as Wade’s eyes trailed down his body, taking in the form-fitting leather and spandex, all black and red. He was dressed as Deadpool, in a costume that actually fit (Wade’s were much too large on him), complete with the belt, thigh holster, and fake katanas. The mask that he’d ordered wasn’t perfect, so he’d stolen one of Wade’s. He had dozens, so he never would have noticed. He’d even taken one of Wade’s smaller, least favorite guns from the closet, emptied it of bullets and tucked it into his hip holster.

“Trick or treat.” Peter purred, smirking as he watched Wade’s jaw drop.

Wade slowly lowered his gun, turned to look behind himself, then back at Peter, then out into the hallway behind Peter, as if searching for someone else or some explanation for what he was seeing. Finally, his gaze settled back on Peter’s masked face. “Huh?”

Peter grinned, stepping forward to touch the tips of his fingers to Wade’s chest. “Are you going to let me in? You’re supposed to give me something good to eat.” He let his hand trail down over Wade’s hard stomach until he reached his belt, where he tapped once, lightly, on the Deadpool insignia perched just over his crotch.

Wade’s breath seemed to huff out of him all at once as he jerked slightly in surprise. There was a long moment during which Wade stared at him, and Peter looked coyly up at Wade, waiting for him to realize what was happening. “Peter?” Wade finally breathed.

Peter smirked. “Yes, baby?”

Wade groaned, low and loud, and dropped his hands onto Peter’s waist, tilting his head to one side as he looked Peter over again, gaze hungry even through the mask. “Oh… My… Gods…” 

“You likey?” The younger man asked flirtatiously, leaning forward towards him.

Wade nodded enthusiastically, running his hands lightly, almost carefully up to Peter’s shoulders and back down to his hips, the soft sound of leather sliding over leather filling the air between them. “Oh, yes. Fuck yes.”

Peter grinned, satisfied with this reception, and stepped forward, both hands landing on Wade’s chest to push him firmly back into the apartment, using a bit of his super strength. “Good. Because Deadpool wants a treat, and I have my heart set on that sweet candy ass of yours.” He wasn’t sure how the crass language was coming so easily to him; maybe he was better at emulating Deadpool than he thought he’d be. 

Whatever the reason, it seemed to be working. Wade allowed himself to stumble back until he hit the back of the couch, his breath catching as Peter kicked the door shut behind him and advanced on Wade, stalking purposefully across the room, stride much more aggressive than his usual slinking Spidey grace. He stopped in front of Wade, planting his hands on his hips. “Take the mask off. I want to see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

Wade obeyed without hesitation, tearing off the mask as if it had offended him and tossing it aside. Peter’s stomach twisted when he saw the way the mercenary was looking at him, hungry and desperate and full of some strong, sinful attraction. Peter’s eyelids dropped slightly as arousal washed over him, and his gaze flickered to Wade’s erection, already straining against his leather pants. As Peter watched, Wade sank to his knees in front of him and reached for his hips, leaning in to plant a reverent kiss on the Deadpool insignia on Peter’s belt. 

Peter bit his lip to stifle a moan, one gloved hand landing on the back of Wade’s head and the other silently rolling his own mask up to his nose (because it was getting a bit difficult to breathe through the leather). “Mm… I didn’t know you were so narcissistic.” Peter teased, tone light. “You really want to get fucked by yourself, hm?” His voice darkened slightly with lust as the reality of the situation settled over him. “Want to feel Deadpool touching you, taking you?” This wasn’t going how Peter thought it would. He’d imagined that Deadpool would be turned on by the kinkiness of Peter dressing up like him, make some crude jokes about it and tear the clothes off to fuck Peter senseless like he normally did. This was… something else. Something better.

“Yes…” Wade breathed, head tipping back and eyes slipping closed as he bared his throat to Peter, a shameless act of submission that had Peter’s veins running hot, dipped in fire that trickled down to his dick, hard and throbbing with want.

Peter swallowed hard, slipping his other hand around Wade’s throat and squeezing lightly. “Then you’ll get it, baby.” His voice was an unrecognizable growl, low and heavy with desire. “I’m gonna ravage you. Gonna ruin that sweet ass of yours so you feel me inside for days.” 

Wade moaned brokenly, one hand falling away to land on his own aching hard cock, pushing it down to relieve some of the pressure.

“No, no.” Peter scolded sweetly, drawing the gun from his belt in a flash and shoving the barrel under Wade’s chin, still holding him gently by his throat. “You know better than that, love.”

Wade gasped, eyes flying open, and when Peter met his gaze he saw that Wade’s pupils were blown wide, eyes hazy and unfocused as he stared up at Peter, lips parted and skin flushed beneath beautifully textured scars. “Is that…” He had to swallow, cracked voice turning into a whisper. “Is that loaded?”

Of course not. And Wade would know that, but Peter could tell what he wanted. So he gave it to him like a precious gift, wrapped up so nicely and tied with a pretty pink bow. He leaned down and breathed the words over Wade’s open mouth. “Safety off, baby.”

Wade groaned is if he were dying, both hands landing on the backs of Peter’s thighs to grasp desperately at the suit, his head falling back even further to make room for the pistol. Peter closed the distance between their mouth and swept his tongue over Wade’s bottom lip, dick throbbing again when he heard Wade’s breath hitch and his heart speed up. He stood up straight again and slowly, gently set the muzzle of the gun against Wade’s wet bottom lip. 

Wade grunted, fingers gripping jerkily at Peter’s legs, and wrapped his lips around the barrel. He looked up into Peter’s eyes, gaze so soft and burning, as Peter slowly fucked the gun into his mouth, the metal sliding easily over his tongue, smooth as silk. And fuck. _Fuck_ , Peter had never thought guns were sexy before now. He’d always resisted when Wade wanted to bring weapons into their bed, drawing a hard limit when it came to that particular kink, but now… Now he was beginning to see the appeal.

After a few moments of that, Peter withdrew the gun and raised it to his own mouth, slowly kitten-licking Wade’s spit off the barrel before tucking it back into its holster. Wade’s eyes followed every movement with intense focus, eyelids heavy as if he were drugged. 

Peter squeezed Wade’s throat and the mercenary jerked, shuddering hard but leaning into Peter’s grip, eyelids fluttering. God, he’d never looked like this before… It was driving Peter absolutely insane. “You want me to fuck you?” He asked, voice soft.

“Yes…” Wade moaned immediately. “Yes, please.”

“Want me to keep the suit on? And the mask? Want to feel the leather on your skin while I pound your sweet ass?” Peter had never been that great at dirty talk, but the words were just tumbling from his lips, easy as breathing when he saw Wade like this, kneeling in front of him.

“Oh, god…” Wade let his eyes fall shut, breath heavy as he shivered. “Please. Yes, please.” His voice was wrecked, so full of need that Peter felt his knees going weak.

“Stand up.” He commanded, releasing his hold on Wade’s throat so the mercenary could scramble to his feet.

Wade’s eyes widened as he watched Peter pull a bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs from a pouch on his belt. Peter had intended for them to be used on him, but this was better tonight. So much better.

“You remember our safe word?” Peter asked casually, pulling out a small key and unlocking the cuffs so they hung open. 

Wade nodded, apparently speechless for the first time in literally ever.

“Tell me so I know you know it.” Peter ordered gently, tucking the key back into its own little pocket.

Wade swallowed audibly. “P-Pancakes.” He managed. 

Peter smiled at him, reaching out with his free hand and petting Wade’s chest. “Good boy.”

Wade groaned, clutching at the back of the couch as his whole body went weak, legs almost crumbling beneath him. 

Peter leaned in and planted a kiss on Wade’s mouth, warm and gentle, and Wade whimpered into it. “Come on, love.” He breathed as he pulled away, taking Wade’s hand in his own and pulling him towards the bedroom. “Your ass is mine tonight.”

It looked like Peter’s Halloween experiment had been quite successful; even more so than he’d hoped.

It was going to be a very, very good night.


End file.
